Vampire Diaries: You're Undead to Me
"You're Undead to Me" is the fifth episode of season one of the supernatural teen drama series The Vampire Diaries. It was directed by Kevin Bray and written by Sean Reycraft and Gabrielle Stanton. It first aired on the WB Network on Thursday, October 8th, 2009. In this episode, Damon Salvatore continues to languish in his dungeon cell, but manages to project his thoughts to Caroline Forbes to help him escape. The Mystic Falls High School hosts a car wash and Bonnie Bennett learns that there are more to her seemingly mundane abilities than she had previously believed. Jeremy and Vicki take their relationship to the next level when Elena learns that Vicki has spent the night in Jeremy's room. One of Jenna's ex-flames, local celebrity Logan Fell tries to get back into her good graces. At the Mystic Grill, an elderly man recognizes Stefan Salvatore from an incident that took place in 1953. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * This episode is included on disc one of the Vampire Diaries: The Complete First Season DVD and Blu-ray collections. * Production code number: 2J5004. * First episode of The Vampire Diaries directed by Kevin Bray. He next directs "There Goes the Neighborhood". * First episode of The Vampire Diaries written by Sean Reycraft and Gabrielle G. Stanton. * Tyler Lockwood is credited in this episode, but does not make an actual appearance. * Actors Craig Crumpton, Joel Harold, Joseph Harold, Tatyana Johnson and Shakira Massiah are all uncredited for their participation in this episode. * Final appearance of Zach Salvatore; dies in this episode. * Second appearance of Logan Fell and Sheriff Forbes. * First apperance of Sheila Bennett. She was first referenced in the series' pilot episode. Quotes * Stefan Salvatore: During the Dark Ages, when a vampire's actions threatened to expose or bring harm upon the entire race, he would face judgment. They sought to reeducate them rather than to punish them. * Damon Salvatore: You know what will happen if I don't feed on blood. * Stefan Salvatore: You'll grow weaker and weaker, and eventually you won't be able to move or speak. In a week, your skin will desiccate, and you'll mummify. A living corpse, unable to hurt anyone...ever. * Damon Salvatore: So what, you just going to just leave me in the basement...forever? * Stefan Salvatore: I've injected you with enough vervain to keep you weak. Once your circulation stops, I'll move you to the family crypt, and in a 150 years we can reevaluate. .... * Damon Salvatore: Let me out of here, please. * Caroline Forbes: You bit me! * Damon Salvatore: You liked it. Remember? * Caroline Forbes: Why do I keep remembering the same things...but in different ways? * Damon Salvatore: You remember what I want you to remember. And now that the vervain has passed out of your system, you won't remember what you're about to do. * Caroline Forbes: What am I about to do? * Damon Salvatore: You're gonna open the door. You're gonna open the door! .... * Elena Gilbert: Dear Diary, I'm not a believer. People are born, they grow old and then they die. That's the world we live in. There's no magic, no mysticism, no immortality. There is nothing that defies rational thought. People are supposed to be who they say they are and not lie or hide their true selves. It's not possible. I'm not a believer. I can't be. But how can I deny what's right in front of me? Someone who never grows old. Never gets hurt. Someone who changes in ways that can't be explained. Girls bitten. Bodies drained of blood. .... * Stefan Salvatore: If you're going to dump me, I figure you should at least know who you're dumping. Let's start with Katherine. She had this perfect olive skin. She had this perfect laugh. She was also impatient, impulsive. Enter Damon. He claims he was with her first. I don't know. I do know I did some things I'm not proud of. My biggest regret is not being able to make things right before she died. I miss her, but I'm not crippled. See also External Links References ---- Category:2009 television episodes